Executing events for multiple individuals manually requires multiple iterations of time-intensive entries that are prone to inadvertent errors. However, as people tend to record significant occasions that may be associated with a need to execute events with a group of individuals by taking a group photograph, this record can be used to expedite the process of executing the events while reducing the burden on the user and reducing the potential for errors.
Therefore, a need exists to extract data from images, evaluate the image data to identify known individuals, identify contact data for those individuals, and use this contact data to execute multiple events for those individuals.